cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 182: Will of Steel/@comment-9801674-20140716211948
Neve's got spheres of titanium...wait, lemme try that again. Actually wait! Child friendly wiki, probably a bad idea. Anyway, welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard: Legion Mate! Last time, Sara got utterly demolished by Naoki's manly plays, and took his own frozen medicine when he was Judged, giving the Mate Riders their first offical victory. Yaaaay. So now we continue down this path toward the end, while the Knights prepare their defenses. While the group continues forward, they notice that the Sanctuary's design changed quite a bit. Some halls closed while others opened wide up. Looks like this place has Castlevania syndrome, ever changing it's appearance! It also has Dhaos' Castle on the brain too, with it's random teleporter that warped Miwa, Misaki and Kamui away from Naoki and Kai...something tells me that was planned by someone other than the knights, but eh. Anywho, Kamui and co end up in different rooms, and are immedietly confronted by the Knights. Kamui's confronted by Gaillard, Misaki's confronted by Ratie, and Miwa is confronted by Gauro-err I mean Neve! Well, this is a rotten way to start the rescue mission guys. But oh well, let's get this started between Miwa and Neve! Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST - Fire Field Nice try asking for an E-Mail, Miwa. I guess Neve isn't a techy sort of guy, despite sticking with Metalborgs. Speaking of which, it's M-Borgs vs Perdition Dragons, wow already. Guess neither of them are using Tachikaze...which is fine by me, Izaki can stay the manliest Tachikaze player ever. >> Seems evenly matched for the most part. However, things get rougher when Miwa mentions he's doing this for the sake of friendship. And he's right, actually. I don't want Kai to regress to Season 3 mode, pleaaaase don't let him regress! It sparks something in Neve, something that he doesn't like...but what could it be? Oh, another flashback. Awesome! Story time! :D *grabs popcorn* Neve's country seemed to be in a constant civil war, a clash of ideals and opinions. Neve grew tired of it all and tried to keep the peace in the woodlands as a Pokemon Ranger! Always knew he'd be cut out for the job. On his round, he came across one of his old buddies: Lloyd Irving! ...yeah, that's totally the right name for him. Anywho, Irving and Neve catch up on old times, and Irving even brings up the Vanguard tourney, he even states Neve should join in. Wait a minute, the country is in a civil war, and you want Neve to come out of his job as a defender to enter a children's card game tournament? Irving, U WOT? Well, Neve joined up regardless of how silly it sounds to the rest of the world. Though there is actually a reason for this. Much like Blitzball in the world of Spira, Vanguard was used to unite people, make them forget their troubles and focus on the sport of competitive glory! And surprisingly, it worked! It qwelled most of the war, and even reunited Neve and Irving with their old friends, Kerry and Alice! Neve's life was taking a turn for the better, and he changed it with his own hands. Man, I love happy endings. :3 But obviously, it's not over. From Gaillard's story, we already knew Void and Link Joker have hit Europe, and Neve's part of the region was no different. His countrymen were Reversed, and once again fought each other. Neve was forced to bring down each one of his countrymen himself, against his wish not to. But in the middle of a fight, a miracle happened. The Ring controlling Europe's Reverse Fighters shattered, and Irving and the others broke from their spell. Neve breaks down, thankful that they were saved...aw man, c'mere. *hugs Neve* ...why am I hugging my laptop? Anyway, that's why Neve feels so passionate about Miwa's claims. He believes Aichi isn't to be seen as just some normal guy to just be called "buddy", he believes he's a hero that must be respected deeply. So this match is a pretty big clash between Miwa's and Neve's beliefs. Kagero's passionate flames vs Dimension Police's burning justice! However, sadly, Miwa's passion fell just short of besting Neve, and his road to a main character line up ends here. Miwa...takes it in stride, knowing he did his best. He did, I have to admit. Though he also asks Neve why Aichi sealed himself, claiming that it doesn't matter if he tells him if he'll forget anyway. Neve heeds his last request and does just that: To forbid a war on Earth again, Aichi sealed himself from the public...wait, what? How does that make sense? Can you elaborate on that, Neve? No? Well, fine. Guess we won't find out for a while. So with that out of the way, Neve ends Miwa's road by using: And Miwa vanishes in a white light....though he's not dead guys, I just wanted to point that out. He was teleported back to Card Capital, where Izaki and Morikawa greet him. Seems like Miwa has forgotten everything, and tags along Morikawa's secondary character adventures! :D I'm sure a lot of fans are steamed, and I like Miwa quite a bit too, so I know the feeling...but take into account that I'm also a huge Koutei fanboy. How much screen time has he gotten? How many wins does he have? Any significent lines/development in the past 2 seasons? (if anyone brings up Reverse, I'll punch em) ...that's what I thought. Compared to that, Miwa's treatment barely phases me, and I think they brought him pretty far. Even though he barely got in fights, at the very least he was deemed good enough to make it this far. And hey! He's also getting into the movie too, Miwa's obviously pretty popular, so one day maybe. Anywho, with Miwa down, the Riders are in a tight spot. Misaki and Kamui still have to face the other two knights, and Naoki and Kai are getting closer to him: Kai. But will they reach him safely? Where's Kourin during all this too? Will Miwa finally cut a break? ...and will the Koutei comparison get a rise out of the Miwa fanboys? Eh, I don't care, I've said my peace. If you wanna argue, I won't respond. But know that you're all cool peeps and I love Miwa just as much as you guys. Anywho! Stay frosting~ ---- Mate Counter: 5